


When Two Assholes Collided

by shivperry



Category: House M.D., Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivperry/pseuds/shivperry
Summary: It's been years since Wilson had chemotherapy, and is now addicted to Vicodin. He lives alone, unhappy, depressed and under the care of Foreman and Chase. One day, he was not expecting himself to become smitten with a woman—who has a lot of issues.
Relationships: Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I went to a bar just to have a talk with both Chase and Foreman, and I was enthralled by the sight of a woman with a strawberry blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes and the way she wears reminds me of Cuddy. Chase suggested I should ask her out, and then I did.

I introduced myself to her, and she told me her name was "Shiv". It suited her, and we had this really, really interesting conversation with her the whole night and we ended up leaving the bar and going to her apartment.

We did nothing but talk about our interests and struggles and she ended up feeling sorry for the things I have experienced in my life—such as my divorces and House being dead (even if he isn't). Shiv led me to a dance, where we ended up going to her bedroom, doing nothing but making love that was different from my past experiences with it.

The next day, we woke up with smiles—and parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I met Shiv again at a cafe, and we were surprised to see each other. We kept it cool and casual, but I was surprised to see her being accompanied by a man named Tom. It turns out Tom was her boyfriend. _I am so pissed of myself_ , I thought. _I had a one-night stand with a woman who has a boyfriend._ They both left with the coffee they ordered, without looking at me back.

Back at my apartment, House suddenly appeared and I told him about Shiv. He then told me something about Shiv that I don't know. Thanks to House, it turns out Shiv wasn't just a regular person—she was Shiv Roy, the daughter of Logan Roy, who owns Waystar Royco, who's known for her involvement in politics.

"Also, that man who accompanied her, is her husband Tom Wambsgans.", said House. "You are a dumbass for sleeping with a married woman."

Yeah, I agree House was right.


End file.
